the road to becoming a family
by Justanothergleekgirl
Summary: Brittany and santanas lives are about to get flipped around when Brittany decides she wants a baby


Santana Lopez stuck her key into the front door of the house she shared with her wife Brittany. She always locks it when she goes to work, but sometimes her darling wife forgets to unlock it when she gets up.

"Babe?" Santana called out "I'm home. Where are you?"

"I'm in here!" came Brittany's excited laugh.

"Where is here?" Santana said, holding back her giggle.

"Living room." She called out. Santana leaned over the back of the couch and….there was Brittany. She was wearing a sweat shirt and yoga pants, her blond hair in a side pony tail. She opened her big blue eyes and suddenly, Santana gasped. Her wife's beauty never failed to blow her away.

"Hey baby. How was work?" Brittany asked.

"good." Came Santana's quick reply.

"Oh? What's this?" Santana asked grabbing a book off the end table.

"It's nothing." Brittany said as she reached out for the book.

"Oh? Well it must be something because you're face is turning red." She flipped the book over. It was _what to expect when you're expecting._ A look of confusion crossed Santana's face. "Why would you need a pregnancy book, Brittany?"

"Well, actually, there is something I wanted to ask you about." Brittany said. _Oh god not now_ Santana thought too herself. "San, I-I want to have a baby."

"A…baby?" Santana asked, already wondering how she was going to let her wife down easily.

"Yes, a baby." Brittany verified.

"Britt…..honey, I don't think….I don't think it's the best idea for us to have a baby right now." Santana declared.

"But sannnnn." Brittany pouted.

"What did I tell you about pouting?" Santana asked. "You're not going to get anything if you pout."

"No, please, you don't understand." Brittany insisted. "We would be great mothers."

"Baby I…" suddenly an image came too Santana's mind. It was Brittany, a beautiful, blond little girl sitting in front of her. They were playing peek-a-boo. She was right; she would make a good mother. And who was Santana too take that opportunity away from her? She looked up at her wife's pleading face and smiled. "Okay, we will try it." Brittany's entire face lit up

"omg, omg, really?" she asked.

"yes." Santana replied

"I love you so much!" she exclaimed, giving Santana a hug and running off to do who knows what. Santana watched her wife as she walked away and sighed. When it came to Brittany, she just couldn't say no.

A few weeks later, they were sorting through the possible sperm donors for the baby. They had chosen people that looked relatively like Santana so that the baby had a chance of looking like both of them.

"What about this one?" Brittany called from her place on the couch. Santana came in from the kitchen and grabbed the man's profile from Brittany.

"Hmm, this one seems pretty good…" she said "wait, likes long walks on the beach? You've got to be kidding me. Kay, nope. Put him in the no pile."

"But Santana, the no pile just keeps getting bigger." Brittany whined.

"Look, I just want to find the right guy." Santana insisted.

"Kay fine. Wait, what about this one?" Brittany asked hopefully. Santana took a sharp breath looked at Brittany and said

"I think that's the one."

Santana could never forget the day that Brittany had found out that she was, in fact, pregnant. It had started off like any other Saturday, with Santana in the kitchen making breakfast when suddenly, Brittany came running in.

"Santana look!" Brittany shrieked Shoving three pregnancy tests in her face. They were all positive. Santana looked up at her wife with tears in her eyes.

"This is it; we are going to be moms." Santana said.

Brittany lay on the couch, her hand covering the tiny little life inside of her.

"Santana, come feel it kick." Brittany said. Santana walked across the room to where she was, laying a hand on her chest. Just then, Santana felt a little kick against the palm of her hand. She felt a tear stream down her face. God, she was becoming so sensitive.

"Wow Britt, we are doing something wonderful. You are bringing a little angel in this world. I can't wait to see her."

"What makes you think it's a her?" asked Brittany playfully.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling." Santana smiled.

It was at one of their ultrasounds when the proud moms to be got some shocking news.

"Well, it looks like you guys are having twins." the doctor said as she walked back into the room. Santana paled. _Twins?! _She thought.

"Wait wait; let me get this straight, there are _two _babies in my belly?" Brittany asked in disbelief. Santana couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness.

"yes." The doctor chuckled. "Two babies." She said poking Brittany in the chest. _Wow, twins. _Santana thought. Brittany's whole face lit up in excitement. When she was younger, she had always wanted a twin. Santana started to get excited too. They were finally going to have their own family.

"Now, we were not able to identify the sex of the babies this time, but I'm confident it will be better next time." the doctor stated.

"Okay."Brittany stated. She couldn't be more excited. Santana barley managed to shake her head. She was still in shock. As they walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand, Santana couldn't help but smile. _Wow, twins! _She thought.


End file.
